


Echo and the delivery guy

by My_friend_is_done_with_me



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_friend_is_done_with_me/pseuds/My_friend_is_done_with_me
Summary: Echo loves building electronics and fixing his yokais, but he does have to order some parts online. You have been hired to deliver the packages in this part of the neighbourhood and its just happens that Echo lives there.





	Echo and the delivery guy

You pick up the package and notice some fancy online shops name on it, reading the label it has some electronic parts inside and you figure out it must be quite expensive so you decide treat it extra carefully. Arriving at the door you raise your hand to knock on it but notice a screen, some buttons and a speaker next to it so you stand there for a while and press the button that seems most likely the one that would ring the doorbell. It doesn’t make a sound but the screen activates and you hear someone ask “What do you want?”. 

It catches you a bit off guard as you fix your posture and hold the package up to the camera: “I have a package for Masaru Enatsu!”

Your hear a sigh as he mumbles: “Finally”. The door opens and as you start handing the package a small drone like robot picks it up from your hands. You open your mouth a bit, facinated by what you’re seeing as you pull the signature pad from your pocket. You try to look around in the hallway for someone to give the pad to but only the drone is there. Before you can even open your mouth more to speak the man in the speaker says “Just let the Yokai sign it I’ve programmed it to handle all of this!”

You take another look at the Yokai now as you know its name and then shake your head “I’m sorry but our policies have changed and we require that the person who ordered the package to sign it so no packages get lost!”

You hear another sigh as the screen shuts off and you’re left there wondering. Soon you hear steps down the stairs so you turn to look up to the sound, you fix your posture again as you hold your breath unknowingly. He stops in front of you, hair messy and his eyes show that he hasn’t slept very well or if at all during the night. You hold out the pad and look up to him as he signs his name, when hes done he looks at you and says “There you go, wasted enough of my time already”.

“Ah I’m very sorry, sir!” You manage to stutter as you try to bow, ending up hitting your head on his door as he closes it. Rubbing your forehead with your hand as you walk back to your car all embarrassed. “H-how rude of him..” Mumbling to yourself as you drive away trying not to think about how clumsy he must think you are. 

Few weeks and you’re back on his door again, an even bigger package from the same online shop. You ring the familiar doorbell and as the screen turn on, you don’t give him a chance to even ask what you’re there for as you say “I have a package for you”. You hear a light “Oh” from the speaker as the door opens and a yokai is waiting for you to give the package. As you hand the package and the yokai takes it you also hold out the pad for it. 

“Don’t you need me to sign that or has your policy changed again?” The familiar voice asks you a bit confused of whats going on.

“I know its you, this way I wont waste your time” you mumble as you put the pad pack after the yokai is done signing it. 

“I see.. Oh and sorry about what happened last time, I didn’t mean to..” He starts but you don’t let him finish before you interrupt him.

“I hope you enjoy your evening I have more packages to deliver!” You let out a bit too loudly as you start walking back to your car before he realises that you’re blushing from embarrassment.   
Cursing in your car as you drive away, wondering why he had to remind you of what happened the last time he received a package.

The next few deliveries you don’t really exchange a lot of words, it has mostly turned in to you interacting with the yokai and every time you notice more details in them, like how they have a front facing camera you had no idea about the first time you saw them.

But one time the screen doesn’t turn on. Ringing the doorbell a few more times but nothing still happens. You sigh and wonder is he either sleeping, out of home or if somethings wrong. Usually hes awake at this time but he doesn’t seem like the type to keep a consistent sleeping cycle. You take a better look at the other buttons to see if you could leave him a message and notice that one of them has a picture of a yokai under it, so you press it. The door slowly opens as a yokai is waiting for you on the other side. 

Handing the package and holding the pad out for it you take a better look at the hallway behind it, everything seems like its on its place. And then your eyes stop on him. Hes staring at you, clearly just out of shower, baffled that you had opened the door without him. Freezing there as you stutter out “I’m so sorry!” Turning your back at him blushing as the door between you two closes as you bolt for the car. Knowing that you should’ve just left another delivery note on the door for him and not press some buttons on the wall you drive away embarrassed, trying to get the image of him just in his towel out of your head.

The next time you stop at his house you dread getting out of your car for a while, still embarrassed about what happened. It takes a while but you finally get out of the car and walk to the door, it is your job in the end. Before you can press any of the buttons the door opens and instead of his yokai its him, you cant even stutter out that you have a package for him before he asks you: “How did you operate my yokai the last time you were here?!” 

“E-eh..? I.. I just pressed that button and handed the package to it..?” You’re as confused as he is as you point to the button you pressed. “You didn’t answer when I rang the doorbell so I just.. pressed the next logical button..” You continue stuttering.

Squinting his eyes as he nods and mumbles: “I see.. It must’ve recognised your face..” Now leaning towards you as he lifts your chin and holds your face as he takes a better look at you. Holding your breath as he examines your face and as he lets you go mumble: “W-well here is your pa-package.. I will still need your signature..”  
“Oh yes of course!” He snaps out of his thoughts and takes the package and signs it. 

“Have a good day! I wont..” You try to say before he cuts you of and says: “Oh please do continue using that button! Its faster if the yokai operates itself and I don’t have to interrupt my work to do it!”

You nod as you turn to leave, he closes the door behind you. “At least I can’t embarrass myself now when I bring him packages right?” Thinking to yourself as you leave. 

The next deliveries go smoothly, you just hand the package to the yokai, let it sign the pad and leave. It feels like nothing can go wrong, you don’t need to interact with him and you can let your embarrassing thoughts just calm down.  
Next time you arrive its already late and raining, you hate delivering packages in this weather and you made the dumb decision to come without your car because its your last package, but you can’t really do anything about it. Besides it wont take you long to deliver this one and then you get to buy groceries and head home. Or so you thought.

As you arrive to the door you notice that the lights inside are not on, it seems weird but he could be sleeping, its not like you know his schedule anyway. You press the button and the door opens. As you try to hand the package to the yokai you hear an unfamiliar female voice in the speaker say “Welcome home!” 

As you wonder whats going on you’re pulled inside by the yokai and the door behind you closes. “I’ve prepared your favorite tea for you!” The female voice chirps from the yokais speaker as it takes the package from you and another yokai comes and helps you get your jacket off and takes it to god knows where.

Another yokai takes the package upstairs, and as the yokai who let you in is free it starts pushing you towards the kitchen as it chirps “Your tea will get cold master!”

You walk to the kitchen and take a seat as the yokai brings you a cup of tea. Unsure of what the tea blend is, but it smells and taste wonderful as you sip it. Still baffled about being let inside, you’re not in a hurry but you would rather leave than trespass in someones home. 

As you’re finishing your tea, you can hear someone turning a key in the lock as a familiar man rushes inside shouting: “Yokai why are my lights on?!” 

You raise your hand a bit as a hello and he freezes when he notices you. Shaking his head he comes closer “Did… Did my yokai let you in..?” 

Nodding as you mumble “Y-yes.. I pressed the button like usually and then it just.. Welcomed me home..?”

He looks at you, then his yokai and just starts laughing in relief. “So it has gotten that familiar with your face huh.. I didn’t see your car outside so I thought that someone had broken in..”

“Oh yeah.. I didn’t come with a car.. This is was my last delivery so I decided to walk so I can get some groceries.. “ You let the yokai take back your dirty mug , you get up and ready to leave and as you’re tying to pass him, he steps in your way and grabs you by your shoulders. “Its my programming mistake that got you in here I’m not letting you get hurt in a storm you wouldn’t even be in if you wouldn’t have gotten locked up here!” He says with a really serious tone in his voice.   
“Great! Now I’m stuck in a weird robot house with a handsome stranger! Tho it doesn’t sound that bad when I’m think about it..” You’re lost in your thoughts as you two just stand there eye to eye, him making sure that you wont try to be dumb as you mumble: “I-I guess I don’t have to be anywhere..?”

He lets go of you and commands his yokai to put away the stuff he brought with him and you’re so glad that you changed back to casual clothes before leaving work. The living rooms TV turns on and you can hear the weather warnings, surprising how fast the weather has turn so bad, it was just raining slightly when you got there.   
You end up sitting back in your chair, staring at the tv screen as you wonder how bad the storm will get and how long will you be stuck in this house together, all of your embarrassing memories racing thru your mind as you wonder how bad of an impression you have left on him.

As you’re keeping a close eye on the tv the channel seems to glitch out and another broadcast starts. “Echo you seem to be in the middle of a really bad storm I hope everythings holding up we.. Do you have a girl over..?” 

This whole time hes been going thru his fridge to find something for you to eat as he leans on the kitchen table and mumbles: “Dokka I understand that you’re checking up on me but now is not the right time to do that I’m kinda busy!”

“Yeah but you haven’t had anyone over for years who is sh-!?” She cant finish her sentence before Echo just turns of the tv and youre just left there confused. “

“E-echo..” You mumble out as you’re catching up with your thoughts.

“Yes?” He seems a bit annoyed with the interruption.

The realisation of whose house you are in is starting to set in as you grow more nervous and your embarrassing memories just start hitting you even harder as you start blushing and stuttering: “H-has it actually be-been you this whole time..?” 

He sighs and gets up. “I will be upstairs. The yokais can make you tea and cup noodles. Try not to bother me.” He sounds annoyed about everything now, he just leaves you at the table and walks away. 

You lean against your hands and feel like you’ve just messed up, its not like you’re capable of doing anything else. At least you kept his package dry while delivering it. 

Figuring out its the best if you just keep to yourself downstairs and wont go up to bother his work you ask yokai for a cup of tea as you go lie down on the living rooms couch. You take your phone out, browsing the news to see when the storm is passing, hoping that you could get out soon you’ve already made this experience awkward for both of you. You text your mom and friends to let them know that you will be fine and spending the night with a work mate. 

The yokai brings the tea next to you on the table and flies up to the roof, disappearing in to thin air. Sipping the tea you stare in to the spot and notice that you can see the outline of the yokai and its just watching you camouflaged in to the roof, you wonder if Echo is keeping a close eye on you so you wont do anything stupid. 

You browse social media until you get bored and get up, and as you leave the living room to the hallway the yokai buzzes after you. You approach the stairs, taking a look at the door wondering if you should just try making your way home in the storm, but you end up heading upstairs to see what he is up to.

“What do you want?” Is the first thing you hear when you step in to his room.

“Let me help you. You let me stay here so I want to make up for it!” You sound determined and eager to help.

He slowly blinks and sighs as he points at his bed. “Sit there, you can watch but I wont let you touch anything.”

You know he told you to sit but you decide to lie on your tummy, looking at him as he works. “At least now you don’t have to watch over me while you work!” You try to joke but he doesn’t seem to be in the mood to laugh at the moment. 

Lying there, looking over as he works unsure of everything that is going on but it is interesting to see how focused he is. You try to be as quiet as you can and end up browsing your phone a lot and you don’t even notice your consciousness slipping away as you fall asleep on his bed.

You feel warm and fuzzy as you come back to your senses. As you try to cuddle your pillow you realise that you’re sleeping against someone. 

Trying to calm down your breath, you pull yourself up and realise that at some point you had fallen asleep on Echos bed, but.. Why was he next to you now..? 

You feel like you need to get up and clear your mind so you try to get out of the bed. Moving your arm over him to get some balance, you try to move your leg too but you’re still a bit drowsy, losing your balance you end up falling on him.

“Hmh?!” Echo mumbles out a confused noise as he wakes up. You try to lift yourself up before he fully wakes, but its clearly too late now. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to wa-!” You try to stutter before he places his thumb on your lips shutting you up. 

“Don’t worry about waking me up.. This is not the worst thing to wake up to..” He mumbles as he moves from staring your lips so staring your eyes. 

You’re holding your breath again as he brushes some of your hair behind your ear, moving his hand under your chin. 

“To be fair, this is one of the best mornings I’ve had in a while..” He mumbles out as his soft lips touch yours. Your eyes widen a bit before you close them, kissing him back trying not to let yourself turn bright red. 

He seems to be over his grumpy mood from yesterday, and its not like the morning seems bad for you either, after all you are in very safe hands right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I made for myself as my friend is tired of me babbling about my love for some characters but I hope you enjoyed it! I haven’t written in years so I’m sorry if its a bit clumsy!


End file.
